The conventional deck construction such as a raised deckprovides opened cracks between the cross pieces comprising the deck surface so that water will drain through the cracks and not collect on the deck surface. However, the area below the deck, which may be used as a second patio or storage area is exposed to the elements of nature, particularly rain which passes through the openings or cracks in the deck.
A deck drainage system that collects and channels water running through the cracks in a deck floor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,883 to Thibodeau. Thibodeau utilizes a plurality of prefabricated gutters designed to be installed while the deck is under construction. Each gutter is fabricated with a base that slopes downwardly from one end to the other to facilitate the flow of water. The gutters rest between and on the deck joists, supported by flanges extending outwardly from the upstanding side members. However, the gutters must be manufactured at one site and then transported to the installation site. Once installed, Thibodeau's drainage system may not be removed without extensive destruction of the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,502 to Mickelsen discloses a drainage system for decks that may be installed on existing decks. Mickelsen utilizes gutter hangers fastened at an incline to the interior surface of two adjacent deck joists. A gutter panel is then coupled between the two gutter hangers. As in Thibodeau, Mickelsen requires the gutter hangers and panels to be custom fabricated at one site and then transported to the installation site. Additionally, the deck joists remain visible in both designs.